


Shall We?

by jjajjanggyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lami is the bestest friend tbh, M/M, failed angst, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjajjanggyun/pseuds/jjajjanggyun
Summary: Fate is never on their side but who cares? They have each other anyways.





	Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

> omf, i'm so sorry for writing another one again. my failed try at angst or at writing in general. I was in a rush, wanted to let the words out before it disappears now it didn't turn the way I wanted it to. :( oh whale, I tried! scream at me about nomin in twitter (@jaeminssmile) I'll give free hugs :>>>
> 
> ps. omg hi, I just want to ask for help. please do rt and like @matchacoffce 's pinned tweet on twitter thank you! (https://twitter.com/matchacoffce/status/982241160486797314)

Ten. Ten times. They exchanged smiles for ten times in the span of thirty minutes. No, Jeno is certainly not counting- _eleven. God, why is his smile so beautiful and contagious._ Oh-kay. No one can really blame him. Na Jaemin also known as the most beautiful person to ever exist in the world (to Jeno of course whose world is Na Jaemin) is right there going around the guests while sneaking glances at Jeno, his blinding smile plastered on his lips in every glance. The older male could only smile sheepishly every time their eyes met but inside, he's fighting every cell of his body not to go up to the love of his life and hug the life out of him and this fact is something that Jaemin knows well. He knows how much he affects the older _It's not like he doesnt do the same to me._ Yes, they're both whipped for each other. Too grossly in love with one another but here they are, standing on the opposite corners of the ball room pretending to be listening to people around them who are obviously just there to snoop around the other families' wealth. Jaemin drank the rest of his cranberry juice and nodded his head to the direction of the halls leading out of the grand ball room while his eyes are still trained to Jeno. Lee Jeno whose eyes turns into crescents when he smiles, the guy who'd make his heart do flips, who makes the circus inside his tummy go to work, the person who loves him so much, the person who makes him smile even in the saddest situation, the person he loves so much and sees himself growing old with but also the person who is not his soulmate. Jaemin gulped his saliva as he look beside him. There she is, his soulmate, Lami, smiling to what their parents are talking about. Don't get him wrong, he loves Lami too, they understand each other the most, she's the sister he never had, they click so well but that's platonic and they both know it ever since they met two years ago. The thing is, Jaemin's family doesn't understand it and probably will never understand. Jaemin patted Lami's shoulder, getting her attention. A simple head gesture and she already know what her soulmate meant. "Excuse me and Jaemin for a bit, Mother, Father,"she turned to Jaemin's parents to continue but was cut off "It's okay sweetie, you can go around have some time alone." The teens both cringe at the giggles that came from their mothers but quickly bowed and left the scene. "gosh, I will never get used to this."Lami chuckled, shaking her head. "So, where are you meeting lover boy?" Jaemin blushed at the way Lami referred to Jeno. '"I- the hallways I guess? Then we'll find somewhere more private." The girl sighed, "what you guys are doing is really painful. I can't even imagine how hard it is. Not being able to even interact anywhere they want." "Yea, but we're both still holding on." A smile quickly spreads on Jaemin's lips when he saw the familiar silhouette of a guy with jet black hair standing beside one of the paintings on the hallway. "Jeno." Jaemin calls him out when he was close enough, the said guy quickly looking to where the owner of the voice came from. "Nana." And wow, somebody hold Jaemin he can never be used to the way Jeno smiles and look at him as if he's the most precious diamond in the world. Maybe he is, he might probable more precious than a diamond to Jeno. "Okay lovebirds, let's get you somewhere hidden." Said lovebirds can never really show how thankful they are for Lami.

 

* * *

 

The moment they've got in a room with Lami serving as a look out outside (She's really the best, remind Jaemin to cook for her later to show his gratitude), Jeno immediately held Jaemin's right hand. Their eyes meeting each other's for a moment before they both erupt into a series of giggles, for what reasons? Only the two of them knows. "Hey," Jeno smiles as they both look at each freely for the first time in a week. "You look breathtaking," Jaemin says softly, admiring how his boyfriend look in his all white suit. Jeno wasn't wearing a tie and the first button was not on and Gosh, he looks like a greek god with his hair styled up. "Love, you're the breathtaking one here. I always thought pink is your color but jeez, Black is my death." Jeno said, his eyes- their eyes are full of adoration for the other. Jaemin was wearing an all black suit with a blood red tie. "And the red, almost as beautiful as your lips." The older continued, his fingers wrapping around the mid-tie and pulls his boyfriend closer. The scent of their vanilla and mint leaves perfume mixes between them. "I missed you. So much." Jaemin says softly as Jeno brings their foreheads to rest on each other. "I missed you too, so much, Nana." A tight hug and a peck on Jaemin's forehead is what fills the silence that happens. The music from the ball room fills the silent room and Jeno starts swaying them in tune with the music. "How I wish we could dance like this outside too," Jaemin smiles sadly as he circles his arms around Jeno's neck, the latter's arms around Jaemin's waist. "Me too,"Jeno replies just as sad. They've been doing it for quite some time now, only their bestest friends knows about their relationship. It sucks of course, why can't they just have supportive families? Why is fate playing with them? They were confident that they were each other's soulmates and they thought it will be a reason for their families to accept them because being close to your soulmate is inevitable but yehey! Even fate doesn't want them together. There are not each other's soulmates. I's sad not to see the love of your life's name tattooed on your wrist but to Jeno and Jaemin, they have each other's names tattooed on their hearts. "I love you so much. Even if everything's not on our side I'm so happy that you're still in my arms," Jeno mumbled out of nowhere bringing a small smile to his lover's lips. "And you I love you just as much too. Even if we're apart, don't forget that I love you and I will always love until my last breath." "All I just want Is to be with you every day, see your smile, hold you tight in my arms and whisper how much in your ears, why can't fate- why can't we" Jeno's voice is lace with pain that the both of them are feeling. Jaemin's hand cups Jeno's right cheek, his lower lip caught between his teeth to stop himself from crying. "Should we?" Jaemin's question startled them both. They have talked about it before, the consequences, and they agreed to wait for the right time but of course, no matter how they mastered the art of patience already they will never master to control the pain and sadness of having a restriction when they are outside with other people. "You know well enough that whatever happens. I'll choose you, always, Na Jaemin." "So, do I. You're the best choice for me, Lee Jeno." They look at each other with eyes full of love, the small exchange of loving words and assurances give them happiness. They're each other's happiness and that's what matter the most for them right now. A chaste kiss' exchange between the two lovers, pulling away with the biggest grin on their face. They've made what could be the biggest decision they've made and whatever consequences that are ahead them, they'll face it together if it means the feeling of contentment and happiness is what they'll gain. "Shall we?" Jeno offered his hand for Jaemin to take as they make their move to face the real world. "Let's go." They released a huge breathe as they take the next step, hand in hand.


End file.
